Aislin Fyth
'General Characteristics' Name: Aislin (pronounced like Ash-lin) Though is called Ashe by most people. Appearance: Aislin is a tall Viera. With a curvy hourglass frame and slim but strong legs. Her skin is lightly tanned and dotted with freckles on her face, shoulders and chest and her hips and thighs. Her long hair takes on a cream colour matching her ears though her ears are tipped a slightly more darker fur. Those with a close eye would notice her ears also have some light freckles. Her eyes stand out with the same blood red as her mothers and siblings. Other Names: Little Dream (From her mother) Ashe (from her siblings) 'Personal Characteristics' Nameday: '''25th Sun of the 1st Umbral Moon '''Primary Objective: Keep Artair safe at all costs. Secondary Objectives: Complete tasks for the Enclave Desires: '''She secretly wishes to return to her home to check on her siblings. But knows that she can not. '''Secrets: None as of yet. Quirks: Her nose tends to scrunch like a rabbit's when stressed. Known Languages: Dalmascan, Eorzean 'Likes and Dislikes' Likes: Dislikes: 'Immediate Connections' Immediate Family: Close Relatives: Distant Relatives: Ancestors: Allies: Friends: 'Physical Characteristics' Height: Weight: Race/Clan: '''Viera/Rava '''Skin Colour: '''Tanned '''Hair Colour: '''Cream blonde '''Hair Length: '''Waist length '''Eye Colour: '''Crimson Red '''Sexual Characteristics Gender: 'Female '''Orientation: '''Straight '''Significant other: '''Artair Aldwyn (Not offically) '''Mindset: '''She is very forward. Trained to lure and amaze she has trained up on many seduction arts...though most the time this is used as distraction for Enclave work...and flustering Artair. 'Personality 'Biography' Early life * Mairin * birth of her siblings * death of Mairin * sending Cian away * the near capture of Ciara and her sacrifice * being dragged to Eorzea to be sold The Enclave * Her 'rescue' by Gray and Rose * Interrogation * Aislin vs Rose * Aislin goes to the stray sheep * Aislin meets Faelion * Training Fae * Aislin vs rose round 2 * trying to give Gray advice * Kidnapping Artair * One month with Artair * Artair's interrogation * Meeting her buyer The Void event * Rose comes to Aislin and Artair as Dawn has gone into the Void * Artair goes into the void * starting to bond with Rose * 1 week of stress * Rose grabs Aislin, Artair and Dawn have returned * unable to heal Dawn so gives 90% of her aether to Artair so he can help. * Awakens to find she can't see or hear * Is taken back to Artair's place to recover. * Meet Morgana * Dawn goes missing. * Spends an afternoon with Rose. Sisterly bond made learns Rose's secret Rose explains Aislin's feelings for Artair. * Visits from Morgana * Confession to Artair * Is taken to Gray Sve vs Enclave ''' * Finds out from Sylbryda that Gray has Dawn * Manages to get sylbe to deliver a message to Morgana and Artair * Gray is sinister * Tries to leave Gray starts to get mad Artair and Morgana burst through the door * Aislin takes door to the face pops her hearing back * Gray agrees to let Morgana see Dawn * Sylbe knocks Artair out Aislin and Sylbe yell at each other * Aislin tends to Artair's wounds * Next day Artair and Aislin go help Morgie with the wards. Discuss Gray at length meets Grima. * The group head to set up wards. * Gray is sinister * Aislin is forced to stop them from taking Dawn * Dawn looses control Morgana shields * Grey gets mad stops the control on Aislin lets Morgana take Dawn. * After cleaning up the bar she heads to find Artair, finds him fighting Kieren over Dawn. Tries to step in Takes a shield to the side Morgana stops them after Artair takes a wound. * Leaves with Artair after the job. Comforts him they both confess enjoying the fact for the first time Everything is returning to normal. '''Binds to Gray A job gone wrong The disaster of the pier Reunion and recovery A good night turn sour 'Relationships' Mairin Aislins mother. A strange Viera who died when Aislin was 13. Mairin adored Aislin to an obsessive level calling her 'little dream'. Mairin was seen as odd by the rest of her tribe and often kept to herself on the edge isolating herself and her children. Mairin had impeccable abilities when it came to Aether and herself blessed with the echo. Her training on Aislin was rough and down right abusive leaving bitter memories. She died due her own experimentation and her last words to Aislin were 'See you soon'. For some strange reason memories of Mairin are often hazy to Aislin but she chooses to ignore it seeing it as a blessing. Ciara and Cian Aislin's younger twin siblings. Mairin chose to breed once more hoping to have more children with the same potential as she saw in Aislin. But her twins were normal and therefore Mairin showed little care for them. Leaving Aislin to raise them. Aislin had always been close to her siblings with Ciara being the softer one and Cian being more bratty and needy to his sister. When Cian turned 13 he was sent away with the other bucks. His protest and Aislin's lack of action made the departure very bitter. It was Ciara Aislin sacrificed herself for to make sure the younger Viera could return home safe. Artair Aldwyn Aislin first met him disguised as an Elezen in the stray sheep when practising enticing Eorzean men. She took joy in making him flustered and bossing him round but then he vanished on her enraging her which lead to a confrontation outside the stray sheep where she made him promise to repay her someday. Time passed and on a job in Ishgard for the Enclave killing some of Gray's rivals she made a mistake which lead to the attention of the knights. While trying to escape she bumped into Artair. Seeing this as her way out she latched onto him flirting and teasing him getting him to lead her to the airships. During this she slipped on ice harming her ability to move. This lead to having to get Artair to bring her back to the Wastril's Purse. In a panic she knocked him out and chained him in her room. Unsure what to do she thought to speak to Gray but when Artair woke he soon found out her real form instead of anger or lust like she was use to from Eorzean's, he showed her kindness and took time to get to know her. She soon found out his secret and offered to feed him. The relationship grew to the point she felt alien emotions when it came to Artair. When he met Gray she was willing to die to keep him safe but in the end Artair agreed to work with the Enclave for now. When Artair went to the Void to rescue Dawn, Aislin spent the entire week sleepless trying to find a way to find him. On his return she gave him almost all her aether bar the amount she needed to survive so he could help Dawn. This cost her, her sight and hearing for a period of time. Her recovery she spent at Artair's place where she realised with the help of Rose what those emotions were. To Aislin, Artair is her mate. And even though for Viera the concept of a life long mate is alien, Aislin cares only for him. She is very protective of him but enjoys teasing him a lot and only Artair gets to see her more vulnerable side. Rose Tystyver Grayember Faelion Soldate Category:Characters Category:Silver Valkyries Category:Viera